


Lunar Rainbow Saga: Full Moon

by Valaskia



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal, Gay, Group Sex, Hardcore, M/M, Multi, Oral, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valaskia/pseuds/Valaskia
Summary: I came across this story about five years ago, but it was abandoned. I thought it had a bit of potential and so decided to try and breathe new life into it. If the original author comes forward and asks me to take it down, I will, of course, do so. The author wishes to remind everyone that this story is purely fiction and in no way encourages behavior between siblings that could be deemed inappropriate.
Relationships: Bran Stark/Robb Stark, Theon Greyjoy & Bran Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Robb Stark
Kudos: 16





	1. Full Moon Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One night, Bran gets horny and starts to jerk off. What will happen when Robb walks in and catches him?

The arrow thwacked into the target with a solid thunk. Quickly knocking another arrow, the ten-year-old aimed and fired. This one missed, and Bran said some highly unintelligible words that would get him a cuff around the ear if his father had heard. He knocked his third arrow for the day when a mass of black feathers landed on a statue nearby. The raven squawked and seemed to be telling Bran to follow. Bran cautiously observed the raven, dropping the bow and arrow to the ground. He began his pursuit. His boots scuffed on the cobbles as he got closer, alerting the raven to his presence.

The black-feathered beast squawked once more and took off into a small room. Rounding the corner, Bran watched as the raven landed on the second statue of a wolf. Pausing, he held his breath as the raven’s head turned towards him. The raven had three eyes and seemed to stare straight into Bran's soul.

_Bran's eyes widened as he sat up in bed. His lush black hair hung messily around his shoulders. His eyes darted to the rickety old rocking chair in which the old crone was snoring. In his dream, he was walking once more, with sudden hope Bran lifted the covers from the lower half of his body and attempted to twitch the smallest of his toes. To his dismay, there was no response. With a groan of frustration, he laid back in his new prison - a bed he hadn't been out of in days. Bran had regretted betraying his mother's promise now, the one he'd made to her about him never climbing again._

He'd climbed and fallen; he was a cripple for life – he'd rather be dead. With a groan, his head tilted slightly sideways; he observed the full moon outside of his window as many insects chirped outside. Winterfell was quite cold now, and Bran shivered as he looked around the room. Even though the hearth was lit, he found little warmth in his bed. The only time he had felt warm, were the times he found his hand wrapped around his cock- pleasuring himself. At least being restrained to bed had its advantages. He had heard tales of his older brothers masturbating and how they'd leave behind a sticky white essence.

So far, Bran hadn't much luck. Therefore, he could stroke himself as many times as he pleased without the conscious worry of remaining fluids in his bed. He thought of Jon Snow, his bastard brother. He missed him so much. Jon had decided to go to Castle Black and serve on the wall. He hadn't even said goodbye to Bran. Bran realized that there were few Starks left at Winterfell. Jon, his father, mother, and sisters were all out – living a happy life with the capability to walk. Grumbling, Bran scratched his nose which was dotted with freckles.

The only other Starks remaining in the castle were Robb, Theon, and his little brother. He knew that Theon was a Greyjoy, not a stark, but Theon was always around Robb, so Bran decided to consider him a brother anyway. The old crone in the chair beside his bed, her weaving resting on her slowly rising chest, gave a loud snore. With a glare, Bran picked his nose and flicked a booger at the old hag. Her nose seemed to twitch in response.

"Crone, nightfall has befallen us – off with you," ordered the little lord with annoyance, he'd felt the familiar rising in his nether regions and had the urge to rub his pale white hands down his skinny shaft. He'd only recently noticed the pubic hair forming; he felt older with it – more of a man. He'd checked beneath his arms and to his gratitude, noticed little tuffs there as well.

Opening her eyes warily, the old woman smiled at Bran, "If the little lord commands me to be gone..."

"I do, so get out."

Chuckling, the old hag stood and shuffled from the room after placing her knitting sticks and equipment on her chair. Normally Bran respected her; however, since the loss of his legs, he'd grown a chip upon his shoulder. He watched as the wooden door closed behind her and looked into the blazing fire of the hearth for a few minutes. With a smile, his teeth the perfect white, he pushed the covers back, so they covered his dead legs only.

He noticed the small tent in his linen undergarments that only covered his genitals. He brought his hand down and brushed it against his cock through the material; he moaned at the sudden feeling of pleasure. His cheeks began to warm as he pulled down his linen underwear to show an uncut bed of pubic hair surrounding the base of a shaft that stood right up. The tip of his penis was bright pink, his hand came down and encircled his penis. Pulling down the foreskin slipped back, and the slit in the top of his dick seemed to spasm in the cold air.

Moaning once more, he squinted his eyes shut as he began to stroke in a rapid motion. His thoughts traveled to some of the local girls he'd seen when he was capable of walking. His moans grew louder as his cock twitched in his palm. With his other arm, he threw it above his head, he looked to the side and smiled as he noticed his hair in his armpit. That smile was whipped off his face as his body naturally bucked into his palm.

Bran found it amazing that he could still wank his cock without the use of his legs. He found himself pulling extremely hard, but he couldn't finish. Biting his perfectly flushed pink lip, he thought of trying that. He'd heard Theon talking about it with the whore Ros, when he'd walked by their room. His other hand draped downwards towards his ass, slowly brushing against his balls which made him mewl, he slowly stuck his longest finger in all the way, and practically screamed with pleasure.

The scream was loud enough to make a worried-looking Robb crash into the room through the door. Bran immediately stopped, his hand on his cock and finger up his ass as he looked on wide-eyed at his older brother.

"Bran, are you-"  
Robb seemed to suddenly realize what he had walked in on and froze. Bran blushed a brilliant red as his brother observed his body, more specifically his cock.  
"Finally growing up, I see..." he coughed, looked away and then back at Bran, "would you like me to go?"

Robb twitched nervously on his feet as Bran responded, "Were you planning to watch?"

"Umm..."

"Do I disturb you when you stroke your cock?" Bran asked, with a fake scowl – he enjoyed his brother's eyes as they lingered to the finger in his boycunt.

"Once, you did..." Robb trailed off; his tone had changed into something Bran had never heard before.

Simply keeping his own eyes locked on Robb's, Bran began to stroke his cock again and fingered his cunt. All thoughts of the local tavern whores removed; Bran imagined his older brother Robb naked. His flaming red hair and most likely a red-colored trail leading to his own, rather large cock. Bran seemed to quicken his pace; his eyebrows rose as his brother closed the door behind him. Scrunching his eyes closed rather suddenly, Bran bucked upwards as he orgasmed. Of course, nothing came out of the young boy, but he mewled as he finished up.

When Bran's eyes opened once more, he found his older brother with his hand in his pants. He, too, was wanking his rod, which was noticeably hard in his pants. "Robb, I didn't know you liked to fuck little boys?"

"I... I don't..." Robb said, his voice was still deep – something Bran wasn't used to hearing.

"Then why are you staring at me while you stroke your cock?" Bran purred.

A smile broke Robb's lips as his cock seemed to lengthen more, pushing against the fabric that held it. He wore heavy material to combat the cold, and his fur skin cloak was buttoned up. "Bran, it's the same as you looking at me as you finished yourself off..."

Bran's blush seemed to return, darker than before. "Is it wrong to imagine your brother putting their dick into you?"

"Yes... of cour-"

Robb paused as he realized what Bran was saying. With a smirk, Robb slowly made his way to the bed as he removed his calloused hands from the ripe body of his penis. He sat down beside Bran, and they observed each other.

"Little brother, you're only ten... too young to have sex..." Robb purred as he leaned towards Bran.

"Just shut up and fuck me, I know you lost your virginity around the same age."

With a chuckle, Robb found himself overpowering Bran as his tongue forced its way into his brother's mouth. What surprised Robb was the fact that Bran's tongue played with his. He hadn't known his little cock loving faggot of a brother knew how to kiss.

Breaking apart with a pant, "Bran, how did you find out about kissing?" He asked, breathlessly.

"I've been practicing with Theon, he likes to use me to prepare for Ros," Bran said a little guiltily.

"Wait, Theon's been in your mouth? He's fucked you?" Robb seemed to get angrier with every word.

"He hasn't fucked me, Robb, I've just sucked his cock and let him kiss me," Bran said as his eyes trailed off to observe the night sky once more.

"Then you're just going to have to suck my cock better," Robb said matter of fact as he stripped off his clothes.

Bran's eyes widened as he observed his older brother's well-chiseled body. His stomach had all of the muscles you could dream of, his back muscles looked strong, and Bran blushed as he had the minute fantasy of Robb plowing into his small puckered ass. Before Bran could say anymore, he found his black hair gripped, and his mouth thrust upon his older brother's cock as it forced itself into his mouth. He coughed and choked as the pale pink tip tickled the back of his throat. Before he could gain some air, Robb began to frantically thrust into his brother's warm mouth – moaning his name.

Soon enough, Bran picked up the rhythm and began to attempt to wrap his small petite tongue around his brother's shaft. It was so big that only half of it could fit in Bran's mouth. Robb continued to roughly thrust himself into Bran's mouth as the younger boy struggled to suck him off. His copper-red pubic hair tickled Bran's nose occasionally when he thrust in. As suddenly as Robb thrust in, Bran's head was pulled back quite forcibly by the hair.

"Why? I wanted to taste your cum..." Bran moaned.

"You'll be tasting my cum, but not in that hole," Robb said with a mischievous smile.

He found it quite easy to flip his blushing brother, of course, with those legs of his being dead weight. He knew that his brother couldn't stay on his hands and knees, so Robb held his brother by wrapping both of his arms around his waist. He found himself mounting Bran, the ten-year-old now mewling in anticipation. His cock tip covered in Bran's saliva and pre-cum was resting at the entrance to Bran's boycunt.

Bran's puckered pink hole seemed to yearn for more attention, Robb noted that it seemed to be on fire in comparison to his white ass cheeks. Robb leaned his head forward, resting his chin on his little brother's shoulder.

"Are you sure you want me in you, Bran? It'll be painful..." Robb purred as he whispered into Bran's ear.

Bran shivered as he felt the hair around his ear move as Robb spoke. "Yes, I'm sure... I've always wanted a cock to take my virginity..."

"Then beg for me, little brother," Robb whispered into his ear.

"Wh... what?" Bran asked startled, his blush returning – his cheeks never seemed to get a break, he thought.

"Beg for me to put my cock into your tight, tiny boy cunt," Robb said with a tint of lust. Bran realized his brother was starting to get rougher.

"Please, Robb, I want your cock in me. I want you to release your cum into my hole; I want you to fuck me as you've never fucked before. I'm your whore." Bran pleaded.

Robb’s cock seemed to pulse with his brother’s wanton words; he bit down hard on his brother's shoulder as he began to push into the tight and resilient hole. Bran began to cry out in pain as his older brother's cock began to slip into his ass. Robb rested his well-toned stomach on Bran’s back as he seemed to pull his little brother into him – onto his cock. Slowly, the well-lubricated cock seemed to travel further into Bran's boycunt.

"Fuck, you're so tight, little brother... so tight I want to make you bleed," Robb said in a lusty voice, his eyes fixed on Bran’s face.

Bran seemed to pale if that was possible, and Robb thrust all of the way in, "FUCK."

Robb found himself nipping at his brother's neck as he went silent. Robb knew he'd hurt his brother; he'd felt a new warmth attach itself to the body of his cock in Bran's tight little boycunt. Bran's blood added an extra layer of lubrication to Robb's cock as he buried it so far in his pubes tickled Bran's ass. He moaned Bran's name as he sheathed himself. He paused, and continued to lick his brother's neck – who was still silent.

Bran wiggled around on his cock, letting Robb know that he was ready, and Robb began to extract from the tight ring of muscles inside Bran's ass. Bran mewled like a whore who had been roughly penetrated; Robb removed his slippery cock halfway before he slammed it in again. Like before, Bran's moans and mewls suddenly stopped as he let loose a curse word.

Biting on Bran's neck harder than last time, Robb began to thrust in and out of his little brother's tight little boycunt. For a while, Bran swore every time Robb’s cock slammed deep into his hole. Then soon enough, Bran began to moan and mewl. His hole began to loosen a little, adjusting to accommodate this new intrusive object.

"Bran, you fucking whore, you don't let Theon touch you again without my permission – you understand?" Robb said every word with a thrust; he emphasized the sentence by thrusting twice as hard near the end of the command.

"Y... yes, big brother," Bran said in a little voice between soft moans of pleasure.

With a grunt, Robb twisted them so that he was leaning against the headboard of his little brother's bed. Bran was impaled on his cock in a sitting motion, his back facing Robb. Bran had moaned even louder than before as Robb moved them into the new position. Soon enough, Robb’s warm and calloused hands gripped his hips as he swiveled his brother on his stiff cock. Robb moaned, his entire cock had a warm and moist ass twisted on it.

Robb stared into his brother's blue eyes, and they stared back at Robb. Robb gripped Bran by his hair and pulled him close, forcing Bran’s mouth to meet his mouth, they kissed as Robb’s hands lowered to Bran's hips once more. Their kiss was suddenly broken by Robb lifting Bran and dropping him onto his rock-hard shaft.

"Fuck ... fuck... FUCK," Bran said every time Robb dropped him on his cock.

Robb noticed his brother's considerably smaller member was hard again. Robb found himself envious; Bran was bigger than he was when he had been ten. Robb suddenly stopped himself in the motion of picking Bran up to drop him once more. His cock began to twitch erratically in his smaller brother's ass. Pulling Bran forward, he was lying against Robb's chest. Robb bit into his opposite shoulder and looked past it to the full moon as its light filtered into the room. The fire in the hearth seemed to sputter, like Robb’s cock in his little brother’s hole. Robb bit down harder as he bucked upwards, ropes of semen flooding his little brother’s bowels.

With one of these thrusts, Robb hit a bundle of nerves deep inside of his brother's ass. The friction against this bundle of nerves caused Bran to explode for a second time. Surprising both Robb and Bran, Bran's cock let loose a small amount of sticky liquid onto their chests as they lay on each other. Both were panting, Robb more so than his brother as he bucked for the seventh time letting loose the last of his seed into Bran’s clutching hole.

"I fucking love you." Bran whimpered; Robb's bite was painful.

"I love you too, little brother." Robb returned as he stared into the glassy face of the moon. It seemed the full lunar phase made everyone go a little erratic – even wolves.  
Robb Stark began to shift himself from his brother's ass, "No – sleep with me... I want to feel your morning hard-on inside me when I wake up."

Robb's cock twitched with the thought, and he slipped under the warm and furry covers of the bed. His brother lay on his sticky, well-muscled chest. His own brother's pubic hair tickled his lower abdomen, and he felt his cock rapidly soften in his brother's bleeding hole.


	2. The Squire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theon joins the party.

Bran woke up early the next morning, groggy and bleary-eyed, to a surprise he hadn't expected. His older brother's cock, which was still in his ass, was rock hard once more. The sun’s morning rays poured in from the single window, and Bran shifted his upper body a bit, discovering his little cock hard against Robb's lower abdomen.

Morning glories, Bran thought and shook his head – his shaggy brown hair blocking his view of Robb for a mere second. The sun made Robb's hair look like it was on fire, his face was peaceful, and he was still asleep. Bran placed a kiss on the side of Robb's throat and rested his head against his pecs. He blinked a few times and then let sleep reclaim him.

The second time he woke, he found Robb’s cock still hard within him – however, Robb himself was starting to stir. Bran wasn't sure if Robb was conscious, but yawned a little and thrust forward into his little brother’s ass. Bran moaned, which made Robb wake up quicker with a smile on his face.

"Little brother, good morning," Robb said, pulling Bran up to give him a passionate kiss. His tongue slipped into Bran's smaller mouth, the mouth that had choked on his cock the previous night, and he sucked on Bran's tongue until he released for a breath.

"Thank... you, for last night, Robb," Bran said meekly with a yawn. He shifted himself on Robb’s cock – making Robb's breathing hitch, and Bran felt the cold wetness of night old cum in his ass.  
"Little brother, if you'd agree – there'll be more of what happened last night," Robb chuckled and then looked up as the door slowly opened.

Bran shifted his head to the side so he could catch sight of the nervous-looking Theon.

Theon seemed to be a miniature version of Robb; perhaps that's why Bran had let Theon stick his cock into his mouth, let him spurt his cum – warm and salty, down Bran's throat. "Sorry, milords..." he coughed. "Lord Stark, there is urgent business that awaits you in the audience chamber."

As soon as he reported to Robb, he began to retreat until Robb’s voice stopped him, "Halt."

"Yes, milord?" Theon said, looking like a cornered mouse.

"Bran informs me that you have done... some things with him," Robb paused to let the impact of the statement hit Theon.

Bran turned from observing Theon's face that paled by the minute and started kissing up Robb’s chest between his pecs.

"Yes, milord, my apologies... it won't happen ag-"

Cutting Theon off had made him go paler, "Did you enjoy sticking your prick in my brother's mouth?"

Coughing and spluttering, "U.. um... milord?"

"Well? Answer the question!" Robb ordered.

Bran couldn't help but stop his kissing motions and smirk into his older brother’s well-defined chest. Robb had used his finger and began to shift Bran while holding his hips on his hard cock, making Bran hiss in pain.

"Y..yes, milord... you're brother... was-"

"A whore?"

Bran looked straight up at Robb after the insult. Bran didn't like his older brother using the term he had labeled him during sex in front of someone else.

"I can't insult the little lord..." Theon trailed off as he shuffled nervously on his feet by the door.

"That's a shame; I was going to say that if you agreed Bran was a whore... then you could stick your cock up his ass with mine as we teach him what happens to whores in brothels." Robb trailed off, gazing over to the window – purposely ignoring the startled expression on Bran's small, cute, and boyish young face.

"I couldn't possi-" Theon started.

"Strip down," Robb said.

"Milord!" Theon squeaked.

"Strip down, make yourself hard - that's an order." Robb chuckled as his gaze swept back to Theon, who had slowly gained color back in his cheeks.

With a worried sigh, Theon complied and shed himself of his clothes in seconds. He began to shuffle nervously towards the bed, his prick soft and bouncing when Robb gestured to the door. Theon spread his leg out backward, kicking the door shut behind him and reached the bed, laying in it beside Robb.

Curiously, Bran observed this servant in his bed. Theon watched Bran in return, and his lip twitched – with a smile or a frown, Bran pondered. Theon began to stroke his cock when Robb spoke up, "The whore will get you stiff."

With the order, Robb reached down and pulled his cock out of Bran's ass. Bran gasped and cried out at the sudden vacant space in his well-stretched ass. Robb’s cock was like a plug, following it was a flow of cum that dribbled out of Bran’s ass and across Robbs thighs – which made them both shiver. With his legs being deadweight, Bran awkwardly shuffled on Robb’s chest, so he was lying halfway across Theon. The shuffling had made Bran moan; his small prick rubbed up against the taught muscles of Robb’s thigh. Bran quickly enveloped Theon's semi-hard cock in his mouth, going all the way down to the base. Theon gasped at the sudden warmth as it enveloped his cock in a wet, hot embrace. Being smaller than Robb, Theon gave Bran no problem as he rose his head up and down – bobbing furiously to get the Greyjoy hard.  
Both of them were staring at each other while Bran bobbed up and down. Robb was playing with Bran's hair, and soon enough broke Theon's and Bran's view of each other as he roughly pulled Theon's head towards him and enveloped him in a kiss. Theon and Robb struggled for dominance, their tongues clashing over their rough pink lips. Soon enough, Robb dominated Theon and was sucking on his tongue with the slurping sounds of Bran sucking Theon's cock in the background. Theon moaned into the kiss with pleasure, his eyes shut. His cock began to spasm in Bran's mouth, and Bran stopped as suddenly as it began – to groans of protest emitting from Theon.

Robb and Theon broke apart from their passionate kiss, "Theon – if you get our whore to suck your cock again... without my permission, I will cut off your cock and shove it down your throat – do you understand?" Robb said as he glared fiercely into the eyes of the Greyjoy.

Theon nodded, "Yes, milord."

Robb's face turned from serious to lust soon enough as he lifted Bran onto Theon's abdomen. Theon was muscled, however not so much as Robb. Theon had a defined six-pack and an arch leading down to his crotch – that was about it for his muscles. Theon's skin was rougher, making Bran moan as his prick came into contact with it.

"Theon, slowly put your cock into my brother..." Robb trailed off, gripping his hard-on, which was still coated in blood and semen and began to wank it furiously.

Nodding, Theon stared right into Bran's brown chocolate eyes as he gripped the ten-year-olds hips. Bran had noticed that Robb might be bigger in length, but Theon was bigger in width, so even though his ass well-stretched, it was going to hurt.

Bran clenched his ass cheeks tightly as he felt the pink tip of Theon's fat dick rub against his well-puckered hole. Bran's nails dug into Theon’s shoulders as he winced and whimpered at the stinging pain. Little pinpricks of blood welled, and Theon began to push Bran down on the head of his cock. The sliding motion rubbed Bran's dick against Theon’s six-pack. Bran's dick was sensitive enough to feel the ridges between each set, making him gasp in pleasure.

"Fuck," Bran cried out, that gasp turning to a cry of pain as Theon's fat head popped into his ass.

"Br...Bran... you… you're so moist... an...and warm, I want to thru... thrust, however I.. I don't want to hur..hurt you,” Theon gasped as he slowly slid more of himself into the ten-year-old who was clenching his ass cheeks tightly around his fat cock.

Bran's nails dug in deeper, and Robb’s furious wanking was quite loud, however not loud enough to drone out his voice, "Just fuck him, I made him bleed – you can too... after all he's a whore."

Robb finished the command off with a moan as he quickened the pace in which his calloused fingers were sliding the foreskin of his rock hard cock up and down. Before Bran could protest or say no, Theon had roughly pushed him down hard on his cock, burying himself to the hilt in Bran’s bowels. Bran felt like he'd just had a sharp spear shoved up his ass. His older brother had worked his tight hole well; however he felt it expanding to accommodate Theon's fat prick.

Bran couldn't speak, his mouth open wide in a silent scream of pain. Theon soon claimed Bran's mouth with his tongue, holding still to let the prepubescent boy, settle around his fat cock. In the meantime, while kissing Bran and dominating his mouth, he watched Robb stroke his cock with his hand. Watching Robb made Theon's cock twitch inside Bran, the tightness of the ten-year-old just made Theon want to pound him like a feral animal – like a Stark, a wolf.

The twitching cock in his ass made Bran gasp with pain. Bran bit down around one of Theon's nipples; his nails still imbedded within Theon's skin. As he waited, Theon began to take note of the signs of last night's events. The many hickies on Bran's throat and the dried blood and semen on the bedsheets, noticing these two things made his cock pulse twice more – making Bran hiss again. With a smile, Theon leaned down and bit into a hickie free, freckled spot on Bran’s throat. This time Bran swore in pain, and before either could recover – the bed jostled, and Theon shifted himself on the bed, with Bran still wrapped around his cock, into the middle of the bed. Letting go of the tasting salty flesh, he observed Robb looking down at them over Bran's shoulder. The sight made Theon’s cock twitch again; however, this time Bran’s gasp was a little less than before. Bran was growing accustomed to the fat member connecting him to Theon from within his bowels.

Bran was clueless to what Robb was doing; however he soon learned when a second head began to push at his hole. Bran let out a series of obscenities. Both of these fully grown men had monster cocks, and they both wanted to sheath themselves in his warm, moist, tight hole. Robb paused his pushing, he stopped leaning over the two and lay down on Brans back. Bran felt his older brother’s well-defined abdomen rest against his back, making his small cock twitch with pleasure.

Bran had two very hot men on either side of his body. He was sandwiched in between them, both of them wanted to fuck him with their cocks deep in his heat. The thought alone made Bran explode and spray his cum between him and Theon – making Theon moan.

"Fuck this," Theon swore as he gripped Bran’s asscheeks with a hand.

Utilizing this hand, he spread Bran’s asscheeks with his fingers; his other hand grabbed Robb’s hard cock that was leaking pre-cum like mad and shoved it into Bran in one plunging stroke. All three of them cried out, Bran with pain and Robb and Theon with pleasure. Theon and Robb found heaven, both of their cocks rubbing each other in the little ten-year old’s newly stretched and burning hole.  
Bran felt tears well up and run down his cheeks. He had never felt pain like this before. Even discovering he had no use for his legs anymore was not a pain that could be compared to two cum leaking cocks inside you — especially two monstrous cum leaking cocks. Bran let loose a volley of tears and whimpered as the two cocks twitched and began to move. Robb moved from his position of leaning on Bran's back, placing either hand on each of Bran’s shoulders as he began to plunge in and out.

Every time his cock hit Bran’s bundle of nerves, a bundle consistently pressed by the head of Theon’s cock, Bran let out a different cuss word. He could feel Theon rumbling with pleasure below him, Robb's pace quickened, and Bran felt as if his ass was tearing with every thrust as it went deeper into his ass. If anyone had proposed the idea that soon enough his older brother and his squire would be fucking his ass at the same time – he'd have seen the culprit with his head cut off.

Now all Bran could do was mewl, like Theon as two cocks moved in his ass. Though it was minimal, Theon was also thrusting in and out under the two bodies of the hot Stark brothers. Just the friction of Robbs cock rubbing against his own was about to set him off, add in Bran's tight asshole and warm and moist walls – he was ready to blow.

Theon bit down on the same place he had before on Bran’s neck, and he noticed Robb biting into the other side. “Bran had truly been claimed as their property. Their whore.” He realized with a smirk. The force of Robb’s thrusting in and out soon enough made the bed move, the headboard slamming against the stone wall.

"P...pl..please st...stop," Bran whimpered.

"What was that? Faster, deeper?" Robb released his teeth from Bran’s neck and responded. He plunged in further and began to thrust into Bran’s boycunt at a much faster pace. He swore loudly, feeling the fire starting in his toes and traveling through his body. He knew Theon was feeling the same; he could feel the fat cock waiting to spurt at any moment.

"Remember Bran, you're our fucking whore," Robb said in a tone filled with lust as he bit down twice as hard on Bran's shoulder.

He felt his pleasure peak, his control vanishing as he collapsed on top of the two males and erratically began to thrust into Bran. Biting down hard on Bran’s neck and grabbing a handful of Bran’s hair in his fist, Theon's cock exploded in the little whore’s boycunt. The warmth of his spreading seed set off Rob, who thrust in once, twice, three times before releasing spurt after spurt of semen into his little brother.  
Bran had tears streaming down his face; he shivered as the two loads of semen seemed to shoot through his body. With the constant stimulation to his g-spot, Bran himself came for a second time on his and Theon's chests. When the thrusting stopped, all three lay panting. Both men’s cocks were still in Bran, and Theon mewled in bliss.

"Bran, I plan to do this to you every night," Theon whispered in the ten-year old’s ear as he let go of his throat.

"We'll make Bran bounce on our cocks every night. We can lift him by hand and then drop him on our cocks together." Robb’s eyes sparkled as he looked into Theon’s over his little brother’s shoulders.

He was reluctant to get up; however, Robb found himself pulling his soft and cum leaking cock from Bran. Bran let out something that seemed to be half moan, half gasp. Robb gripped Bran’s shoulders and pulled him off Theon. A few resilient strings of cum connected both of their chests briefly before breaking as Robb pulled him away.  
Robb laid Bran next to Theon and set to work licking off Bran’s cum from his chest. Theon panted and attempted to look away from the sight – realizing it was turning him on. He began to get up; however, he paused and viewed the scene once more. Robb was bent over his little brother’s chest, licking up his cum while Bran moaned. Theon saw this as a chance for something he couldn't possibly ever have a chance for again.

He wanked his cock once, to make it rise and then gripped it around the middle of his shaft. He shuffled over until he was behind an unsuspecting Robb; with one plunge, he buried his cock in Robb, who froze immediately upon the intrusion. Robb was different from Bran; his ass was cold and hard. Robb let out an involuntary moan and dropped from his leaning pose over Bran until he was chest to chest with the little slut.

Bran observed Theon as he humped Robb’s cold, hard ass roughly like a mutt in heat. Bran concluded Theon wanted to get in, cum, and get out before he was beheaded.

"Fuck milord, so fucking tight... fucking TAKE IT like a STARK," Theon howled and thrust with each word, gripping Robb by his hips; he pulled him until he was in a sitting position. He rotated Robb on his cock, so his legs were wrapped around Theon’s waist and to Theon’s surprise, Robb began to lift himself and drop himself on his own squire’s cock. Bran lay there and watched as two of the hottest men in Winterfell fucked each other like rabid dogs.


End file.
